


Roommates From Hell

by 00Wandering_Ghost00



Series: WG Originals [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Band Member Feuds, Bands, Comedy, Complicated Relationships, Dark Comedy, Demons, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Morbid Humor, Musicians, Occult Themes, Parody, Roommates, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Zombies, music industry, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Wandering_Ghost00/pseuds/00Wandering_Ghost00
Summary: What happens when you have a metal band which contains: a vampire frontman, a werewolf bassist, a zombie guitarist and a demon drummer along with a sound engineer, who happens to be a pyromancer, put together in an old mansion? I have a suspicion it will start as fun and gradually becomes a disaster. Wanna be sure? Read on!Marked Mature because of some elements may not be appropriate for younger audiences.





	Roommates From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the band "Bellevue Asylum", and its curious members: Derek the vampire, Erik the werewolf, Jonathan who is the host of a demon, and Vincent, who is not quite alive... Yet he's still the best guitarist the guys could find, and an unliving example of the public saying "Punks not dead"!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is a collab between me and my friend, who doesn't have an account here, meaning I use her OCs and ideas with permission (As long as I don't butcher them, which I hope I won't). It's about non-sparkly vampires, werewolves and other supernaturals, also bands because I'm that lame, and contains more shitty and morbid humor than I would ever like to admit. So if it's your thing, read on! (If not, GTFO. Thanks.)

Before we start, here are some visuals for the main characters: [Derek,](https://sta.sh/08j9jwmyixp) [Erik,](https://sta.sh/01pofpo7g97) [Vincent](https://sta.sh/02475904ky4d) [and Jonathan.](https://sta.sh/02k46klm6v9)

There will be some changes in these later, but I will ~~spam~~ notify you in the form of links like these. Now that we're done with introductions, let's get started with the story! Have fun!

* * *

 

Flashing lights tore the soft veil of darkness apart as the four figures – three of them tall, one is not so much – entered the stage and took their respective seats. They were a curious bunch, the typical specimens of what others labelled “angry young men” clad in black leather, silver chains and torn shirts, with their hair grown longer than what was standard in polite society. As the huge placard behind them indicated, they were the members of the famed band _Bellevue Asylum_. A host of reporters from various magazines and tabloids began to ask them questions. “What’s different with this new band of yours?” the question was aimed at the group’s smallest member, a pale guy with dark brown curls and eerily glowing green eyes. He sighed and answered. “We have new members, which means new source for drama.” Another, also sickly pale guy with a mixed accent of Scottish and Cockney interrupted the small one. “’Ey, you talkin’ Drama Queen? My lass whinges less on a bad mornin’ trip to the bathroom, than you in five minutes before a gig.” Some reporters laughed, some stayed with their neutral expressions. Another person turned towards the group. “Speaking of drama, Derek, what was the worst thing that ever happened to you during a concert?” The small guy looked to his left, where the other pale, tall bloke sat and answered without even looking at the reporter. “The worst thing that ever happened to me on a concert? It’s easy, Vincent Harrison!” the lamppost gave him the finger which prompted the small guy to grin, revealing a pair of pointy fangs.

Between Derek and Vincent, another tall guy sat and was texting. Nobody knew how he was able to get his phone inside, but it was there. He rolled his eyes every now and then as his bandmates fired shots in the form of witty responses towards each other or the reporters. Then finally a question was directed towards him as well. “Jonathan, all of the band’s members except you are from Europe. How did they find the US, and you?” Jonathan raised his head from the screen of his phone and made a contemplating expression. “Well, I guess they took a map, and tickets to a plane, or maybe a ship. Then they ended up in my bar, trashed the place, and refused to pay me for my expenses. So when they were looking for a drummer I joined. Now I can get their debt to me paid, along with an opportunity to out-sass them.” Derek and the other band members booed, the crowd cheered. The next question targeted the quiet young man sitting between Jonathan and Vincent. “Erik, how did the band’s success affect your life?” The werewolf’s short “Yes.” was the only answer he gave to any questions of the night. The reporters turned back to interrogate Derek and Vincent, for they were more forthcoming with answers they could use. “What is the ideal woman for you, Vincent?” A question came and the guitarist answered with “Of course it’s my girlfriend, Riley.” “And for you, Derek?” The vampire made a smirk while answering “Vincent’s girlfriend.” another load of obscene hand gestures and coarse laughs later the reporters asked Derek why he left his already successful symphonic-metal band _Masquerade_ , and the air became a little tense. Derek never spoke about his decision concerning the other band, and he had no intention to do so.

He dodged the question by saying “That is a tad too personal thing to ask.” The reporter then asked him about their current situation. “After many successful gigs with hundreds of online followers, you decided to travel back to Ireland, and isolate yourself to record the one and only album under _Bellevue Asylum_ ’s name. Why was that? And why are there no plans for another album?” Derek exchanged glances with his friends before saying “All of this was a one-time-only experience for us, and we wanted to make the best of it. Also, we will disband after the album’s release. It was all fun and games, but we’re tired of it.” Vincent appended Derek’s answer with “Imagine yourself locked up for months with some blokes you don’t even know, then become friends with, only to find out that you hate their guts after being forced to spend literally every single minute of your life in their company for three and a half months. It sucks with a capital S.”

After the interview was over Derek, along with Jonathan and Vincent, leaned to the wall of the studio, under the “No Smoking” sign, and was defying it by lighting a fag. His friends followed his example, and they were standing there silently until Vincent had enough of it. “So what now?” he asked. “Are we going home, or will stay out here until dawn and stare at the wall?” Jonathan exhaled a cloud of smoke and shrugged. “I have souls to collect, and favours to make. So it’s easy for me, I take my leave and go back to LA, and the Crossroads.” he glanced at the vampire who still refused to look at them. “About you, I have no clue.” Vincent looked back inside, where their last member was on the phone, talking to someone. “Erik already left us a month after we began working.” “He had his reasons.” Derek’s voice finally sounded. “Yea, family and all that shit, like he was the only one with that issue.” Vincent continued. Jonathan pushed himself from the wall, and left them without a word. “What are you moping about this time?” Vincent nudged Derek. “I’m not moping.” He answered. “I’m calculating loss and gain. Wondering if it was worth it.” Vincent shrugged.  “What’s the bloody point in that? You knew well you loved it. I know I did. That damned demon and the others loved our time together too. You know what’s your problem?” Derek turned towards him, and Vincent blew smoke above their heads. “You think too bloody much Derek. That’s why you’re too damn cynical and bitter.” “Says the one without such sins.” the vampire grinned and threw his expired cigarette on the ground, watching as the rain smothered the ember.

* * *

_A few months earlier:_

Walnut Hill stood as old and moldy as it did in the past few hundred years, from the day it was built until the night its new residents moved in. An old car approached the building, coming from the dusty cobblestone road. Derek looked at the once beautiful, now rather dilapidated mansion as he stopped his car in the rainy night and got out. “I swear I will kill my real estate agent.” He sighed indignantly as he reached into the pocket of his leather jacket, to light a smoke. He frowned upon the small piece of air pollution in his hand. He swore to himself that he will quit smoking. A middle-aged man in a suit and an umbrella ran towards him from the porch. “Welcome to Walnut Hill, Mr. Stewart!” Derek almost jumped out of his boots because of the sudden greeting, but regained his composure in mere seconds. “If I’m not mistaken, you must be Mr. O’Toole…” “The caretaker, yes.” the man in a suit nodded. “I was expecting you later though.” Derek raised his brow. “Did I miss the date?” he rummaged through the calendar in his phone to see. “No, it’s here. Unless I’m mistaken, and today is not the 14th of April, then I was supposed to check in today.” The caretaker also took a look at Derek’s phone, then his own calendar. “Oh, the confusion was on my part then.” he exclaimed. “However, why don’t you come in from the rain, and take a look inside?” Derek nodded. He needed some distraction, and he wanted to be sure that the old wreck won’t collapse on their heads as soon as they start working. The mansion was big, big enough for them to make living spaces along with a studio for rehearsing and recording, also had a bar of some sorts. It wasn’t the first time Derek wondered how many times the mansion got renovated and rebuilt to serve different purposes. He saw pictures that were added to the advertisement on the real estate agent’s page, but standing inside that moldy, dingy piece of history made him feel at home, and feel old. But if he wanted to be true to himself, he was old. The vampire smiled at the thought. The caretaker’s babbling tore him from his bittersweet tranquillity. “I can’t thank you enough. If you weren’t buying it, my family would go bankrupt.” Derek, with the absent-minded smile still on his face, turned to the little man. “No need to thank me.” His smile disappeared as he smelled something. Something not entirely bad, but not very pleasant either. He walked around in the room looking for the source, then it hit him. He sighed and went back to the caretaker. “Excuse me, Mr. O’Toole, but would you be so kind and remove that garlic from your pocket? It stings my nose.” As the human removed the legendary protective element from vampires, Derek added “And it’s kinda rude to be honest. Besides, garlic has no effect on us, other than being hellishly stinky.”

After the renovation began, Derek started to experience problems. He knew that the building needs a lot of work to be habitable, and he had the best workers and experts to do the job, yet something always was amiss. Someone got spooked out and left. Someone suffered a minor accident, and left. Derek also had troubles with recruiting new members for the project he had in mind. His best friend Erik, already signed up for it, long before Derek took his leave from their previous band. He needed the other members to be in the same place, also had to hire other additional personnel to do various jobs on the upcoming album. He remembered Mr. O’Toole, and him saying his family was near-bankrupt when Derek bought their abandoned family heirloom. Now he himself was threatened by said unfortunate state, the mansion and the additional expenses cost him too much. By the time the summer began, along with work on the album’s tracks, he was sure that he will have to sell Walnut Hill after they are done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope it wasn't so bad. :) Feedback is very much appreciated, even in the form of a kudos or a comment, or both if you feel especially generous. ;)  
> However, I'm not only here for praise, if you have something on your mind with regards of the story, something I could improve on/do differently, don't hesitate to tell me (In a polite and non-condescending way if possible)!
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm no musician (sadly), but I have the music industry in my interests (especially in the 1980's early 90's era), and I also have a lot of familiar (or not) works among my inspiration for this, including the (hated) movie "Queen of the Damned", the comic book "A Midnight Opera", the musical "Tanz der Vampire" and of course my friend's original works just to give a basic list without the need of completion. If you can recommend me some more comics/novels/movies dealing with both supernatural creatures and music, please do!
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Bellevue is a city near Seattle, in Washington state, US. Derek chose the name because of a friend of his, who is native to that state, and spent a lot of time in Seattle and its vicinity, and had a mutual case they worked on. Asylum came because they are all mad. "Batshit crazy, but damn fun" as the vampire in question would say.  
> \- The guys' witty answers are very loosely based on various real and fictional musicians and other media personalities I personally follow on various platforms.  
> 


End file.
